<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fall by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260017">fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LMAO, Not edited whatsoever, Someone kill me, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, obligatory its another vent fic tag, six stop projecting onto mcyt challenge, technically assisted suicide, these fics are just becoming cries for help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ive given up trying to write something good (and on life itself). enjoy this and (hopefully) goodbye</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>pain was an intensely interesting feeling. it was freeing and restricting all at once, the feeling of blood flowing making it easier to breathe (and the feeling of raised skin making it harder). maybe thats what he craved with all of this-to suffer. pain, hurt, blood, eventual and inevitable death. maybe they were all things that wilbur so desperately craved. maybe they weren’t. it wouldnt matter once he was gone, though, would it? maybe one or two people would mourn, maybe a few more would notice, but it really-</p>
<p>it really wouldnt matter, now would it? at the end of the day, people would move on, people would forget and create new bonds. everything would stay the same. </p>
<p>and maybe that just meant he affected nothing around him. l’manburg wasn’t really his from the start, was it? it was never his. and he tried so much to make it his, to tell people that if he couldnt have it, then it would go down in flames, but they hadnt cared. just because he started something, evidently, doesnt mean he can finish it.</p>
<p>so when he stood there, his father’s shaking figure clutching a diamond sword and the button right there, his fingers begging to push it until all he could hear was ringing...</p>
<p>he didnt hesitate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>